The preference to exercise in indoor spaces has experienced a strong rise during the last 20 years, and thus there is an increasing number of manufacturers offering exercise apparatuses that make it possible to practice different types of exercises. Apparatuses are available which facilitate cardiovascular or aerobic activities, such as treadmills, steppers, or elliptical machines. Certain apparatuses also facilitate anaerobic activities, such as those practiced using weights or other mechanisms that use counterweights and pulleys.
However, many of the apparatuses currently available on the market are more expensive than many individuals are able to afford. In addition, many of the apparatuses enable only one or two types of exercises, such that multiple different types of apparatuses are required for an individual to perform a broader range of exercises. In addition, certain types of apparatuses require the separate addition of various weights to complete the equipment, and certain apparatuses may require substantial space. Recent attempts have been aimed at simplifying exercise apparatuses, both with respect to the amount of space they occupy and to maximize the types of exercises the apparatus facilitates.
The use of an individual's own body weight as part of an exercise eliminates the need for separate weights as part of the apparatus. Thus, apparatuses that bodyweight to for purposes of strength training, particularly for the upper torso, have become more popular. Not only do such bodyweight apparatuses typically require less space, but also the lack of the need for weights adds to the overall simplicity of an apparatus, so that less space is required and a lower cost can be achieved. Most bodyweight apparatuses on the market, however, primarily are free standing or require a door frame. An example of a free standing bodyweight exercise apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D578,582. The free standing apparatuses still require space with is not insubstantial, and the door frame apparatuses generally facilitate only a single exercise type, such as a pull-up.
In view of the shortcomings of bodyweight exercise apparatuses available on the market, a need exists for a bodyweight exercise apparatus that occupies less space than known free standing apparatuses while at the same time facilitates a greater variety of exercises.